It Was Always You
by Alanna K
Summary: James loves Lily, too bad she despises him. Yet she finds herself drawn to him. He's a new person it seems. But she refuses to be another one of his victims. How long can she ignore her feelings?
1. Paradise, almost

Lounging around the luscious green gardens, tormenting the neighbors and random fits of laughter were how James Potter and Sirius Black spent their summers. Although sleeping until noon had also become a habit over the summer.

"James Potter! You better be down here in 10 minutes or there will be serious consequences!" screeched a woman's voice. 

That woman was James' mother, Mary. Mary Potter was a pretty woman with her chestnut hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel and her lips formed just right. Beautiful normally, today she was franticly trying to get her son and her "adopted" son to shake a leg, for they were supposed to go get supplies for the upcoming school year.

"Alright!" James yelled back. "Padfoot! Get up, mom's going ballistic!" he added to the body that was hidden under the sheets in the bed across the room. 

Sirius Black, alias Padfoot, was James' best friend and newly adopted brother. Although it was unofficial, Sirius had become part of the Potter family this summer because of the fact that his family had disowned him. The Black's were pure blood and proud to be, anything else was a disgrace. The only thing that came close to such a shame of impure blood was Sirius breaking the Black tradition when he was 11 years old, when the Sorting Hat shouted "GRYFINDOR!" instead of Slytherin. To be frank, Sirius could care less (or so it would seem) because he wanted nothing to do with their old fashion and cruel ways. The Potter's suited him perfectly and to him, this was his home, by blood or not.

"SIRIUS!" James shouted in his ear, "Get up! We have to go buy stuff for school!"

"Mmmfff?" was all that came from under the sheets.

"Fine! Have it your way!" James said as he left the room, only to return with a full bucket of freezing  
water, you can guess what happened.

"Arrrrghhh!" shouted a soaking wet Sirius, "Ok! I'm up! Mad man!" Sirius got up and looked in the mirror. "Wow, I even look good when I wake up!" he said cockily. 

The sad part was that he was right. Sirius Black was the heartthrob at Hogwarts. Every girl wanted him. Even to get a "hey there" from him would melt any girls heart in an instant (well, almost any girl). He had shaggy black hair that fell perfectly in his eyes. His smile was his secret weapon though; no girl could resist that sly grin."Wow Padfoot, I can't get over how down to earth you are! You're not conceited at all!" James said sarcastically as he observed himself in the mirror. He brushed his hand threw his raven black hair that stuck up in the back constantly. He had given up on his attempts to tame his hair in the 3rd year, when he finally realized that nothing would help. As an added bonus though, girls seemed to like his constantly messy hair. They loved to ruffle it like he always did (as they kissed him), so really, he thought his hair was an advantage. Girls also when crazy over his hazel eyes, which were exactly like his mothers, full of warmth and comfort. He was definitely handsome and was up there next to Sirius on almost every girls most wanted list.

The boys ran down the stairs chasing each other to find Mrs. Potter looking at them sternly and they stopped in an instant and mumbled "sorry, mum".

"Honestly, I constantly forget that you two are going into your 7th year at Hogwarts this year! It's time to buck up!" she said, mimicking mothers around the world telling their boys the same speech.

"Come on Mum! Life is no fun if all you do is study and sit quietly!" said James.

" And we still get top marks doing things the way we do them, so we don't need to study!" added on Sirius.

"Also, sitting quietly is very boring, I'd much rather them destroying things outside as to get some of that access energy out!" came a voice that belonged to Mike Potter.

"Do not encourage that!" shouted Mary, although inside she completely agreed. "Okay boys, it's time for you to leave and get your stuff! I want you home by six o'clock!"

"Yes mum" the murmured together.

"Have a good time my darlings!" she added as she kissed them both on the cheek.

The two boys walked out the door, but as soon as they had gotten off the property, began to chase one another again. As far as they were concerned, this was paradise. Well, almost…


	2. A surprise rendezvous

Lily Evans awoke to a sunshine filled room and with regret, rolled out of bed. She hoped in the hot shower and spent a considerable amount of time in there, enjoying the relaxing heat. After getting dressed, she sat in front of the mirror deciding what to do with her hair. Lily's hair was something she was very proud of, for it's beautiful color. Her locks were an amazing fiery red that matched perfectly with her emerald eyes. After brushing her hair and applying some makeup, Lily made her way downstairs to her awaiting family. Today Lily was going with one of her best friends to purchase school supplies for the up coming year."Honey remember not to spend too much money on clothes, you won't need too many!" said Lily's mother, a petite woman with auburn hair that was cut into a short bob.

"Yes, mother" Lily said annoyed, did her mother think she was stupid?

"Well, I guess you better get your purse sweetie, she'll be here soon" said Lily's Father, Mark. He was a tall man with neat brown hair and his eyes filled with pride every time they rested upon his youngest daughter, Lily.

"Yes, daddy!" Lily said as she left the room to run up the stairs to get her purse.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Lily ran to open it and was happy to see her friend Shayla standing in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said. Shayla was a bit under average height and had gorgeous strawberry blonde hair that fell into perfect ringlets. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel and her eyelashes were so perfect, even without makeup. She was a bit curvier than most girls, which helped her to get the boys. Her smile was also something, and was probably her best feature. When she smiled, you could tell she meant it. Shayla was a very popular girl because of her personality and constant happiness. The guys drooled over her and she knew it. She has such confidence that it was amazing she wasn't conceited. Shayla seemed perfect, seemed being the key word.

"That's okay Shay, I was expecting it," Lily told her constantly late friend. After shouting a goodbye to her parents, Lily and Shay were out the door and headed for The Leaky Cauldron.

"So, how has your summer been?" asked Shayla.

"It's been boring. All I've basically been doing is trying to stay away from Petunia, as not to be yelled at for not walking properly or something. She's a nightmare! She waits until I do something wrong and then criticizes me about it until I make another mistake!" Lily replied, her voice dripping with loathing. "I just wish she would, like, go back to normal! We used to be so close, now, she just hates me! Whatever, so how was your summer?" she added to her friend.

"Well, again my sister has left me in her shadow and I've determined I'm seriously dreading going home at Christmas. All my parents do is yell at me! Even if it's not my fault, I get into trouble! Now my sister is getting married to Mr. Perfect, so that'll be something else I'll have to live up to!" Shay said, trying not to sound too upset. Lily knew how much Shay felt out of place in her family. Shay always put on a happy face though, only Lily and their other friend Lindsay knew about Shay's family troubles.

The girls talked about random things for the rest of the trip and laughed at nameless strangers. They knew they looked like fools, but didn't care. That was the best thing about Lily and her friends, you could be a total fool and they would still love you. When they finally got to The Leaky Cauldron, they went out back and tapped the brick that lead to Diagon Alley. The girls first went to the bank to take out some money, and then headed for Flourish and Blotts to purchase some new books. After visiting all the shops they needed to, they decided to go into Quality Quidditch, just to look around. Neither of them was any good at the sport, but it was still fun to look at the merchandise.

"It's too bad we both suck at flying, it could be fun to wear these cute outfits!" said Lily, as she pointed to the ugliest flying robes in the store.

"Ya, we're not missing out on anything big, well except a big fashion disaster!" Shay said rather loudly. She always under estimated her voice and how loud it actually was.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful Lilykins, and her ravishing friend Shayla!" came a voice from behind a shelf that sounded all too familiar to Lily.

"Hello Sirius, and mind not calling me Lilykins," said Lily. Frost practically came out of her mouth because of the icy tone she was using.

"Well, unlike my friend here, I can take a compliment and I must say you are looking quite good yourself Mr. Black," Shayla said as she nudged Lily in the ribs, "Be nice for once," she muttered to Lily.

"Well, Sirius, if you're here, then Potter must be trailing some where, right?" Lily said, dreading the answer. Her day had been so nice, and now, because of Potter and his arrogant friend, she was going to go home fuming. _He always ruins everything!_ Lily thought to herself. Indeed, in a matter of seconds, James appeared at Sirius' side, smiling as his eyes rested upon Lily.

"Hello, Evans! Fancy meeting you here! I didn't think you'd be that interested in Quidditch, considering you can't get up two feet in the air on a broomstick!" James regretted the words as they came out of his mouth. He cringed waiting for the explosion that was Lily's pride.

"Just because I can't zoom around on a broom doesn't mean I can't look around a store!" Lily said defensively. _Why must he always pick at the things that I'm bad at!_

"Umm, right," James managed to spit out. He had no idea what to say to fix his blunder, so he settled with paying attention to Shayla, "So, Shay, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, James! I can't wait until school starts! SEVENTH YEARS!" Shayla was so excited about school, well, she was usually excited about everything, but school was definitely a big one.

"Wow, don't bother keeping your voice down!" Lily hissed. She loved Shay, but sometimes she was just a little too loud.

"I like a girl who's not afraid to shout!" Sirius said as he wink at Shay. Shay smiled her amazing smile and hid her face as she blushed.

"Anyways, we ought to be going!" Lily said, breaking the silence.

"We do?" asked Shayla, "Oh ya, we do..uhh lot's of things to take care of!" she added on lamely as she caught sight of Lily's expression.

"Okay, well we'll see you on the train!" Sirius said, although he looked rather sad that Shay was leaving.

"Ya! On the train!" James said, still cringing at his comment to Lily.

"Alrighty then!" Shay said with enthusiasm. "Bye James! Bye Sirius!" she added a  
wink of her own to Sirius.

"Bye Shay! Ta Ta Lilykins!" Sirius said as he walked away quickly so Lily couldn't hex him.

"Bye Shayla, see you later! Bye Lily," James said as he went to catch up with Sirius.

"Bye…" Lily said absent mindidly. _Did he just call me Lily? What happened to Evans? No, he couldn't have. But I could have sworn I hear him say that…hmmm…_Lily continued to think about this until Shay pulled her back to her senses."LILY! Are you even listening?" Shay asked, rather annoyed.

"Sorry, Shay, I was thinking about…umm, school. It's going to be great, huh?" Lily wasn't sure why she was lying to her friend. Surely Shay would understand, but Lily wasn't to keen on sharing the fact that she was thinking about Potter when she didn't have to.

"Oh my goodness yes! So much fun! I plan to look for some new meat. I wonder which boys have grown up over the summer, in more way than one I mean," she said with a sly grin.

"Are you and Sirius gonna hook up?" Lily asked in a dead serious tone.

"Hello! Where have you been the last 4 years?" Shay replied in a tone that sounded as if Lily had asked a totally ridiculous question.

"I don't mean broom closet hook up! I mean dating hook up!" Lily replied in an annoyed tone.

"And have him tie me down? I don't thin so! Trust me, we're both the same. We see the opposite sex as one thing; fun. Maybe two; fun and a challenge. Sirius would just dump me for the next thing with boobs and an ass, so I much prefer our "closet buddy" friendship!" Shay was always so good at justifying everything. She could take something that had been proven wrong and make you think it was right. "What about you and James?" she added, knowing this would get to Lily.

"Don't even get me started on him! I will never go out with him! Ever! He's rude, obnoxious, disgusting and a chauvinist among many others! I mean, does he just live to make my life miserable? Every time he's near, I just want to run away before he can upset me! The way he looks at me…"

Lily continued ranting about James to Shay all the way back to Lily's house. Shay was okay with this though. Since it had been about the 100th repetition of the "Why I Hate James Potter Speech", she knew it off by heart and just mumbled something during Lily's breaths. Deep down, Shay knew they were meant to be together; she'd just have to help her realize it!

_Well, that goes on my to do list for seventh year, "Help Lily realize she loves James Potter". Hmm, it's going to be an interesting year._


	3. The return home

The morning of the journey to Kings Cross station came quickly and was causing panic to everyone. Although most students had sworn to their parents that they had packed everything the previous night, it seemed as though most of them were still looking for books and extra socks as they rushed around pushing the clock to the minute. James Potter was no exception.

"Mum I'm coming soon! Relax!" James yelled down the staircase to a frantic Mrs. Potter. "Padfoot, have you seen my quidditch robes? I know they're here somewhere…" he added to his friend.

"Sorry, mate haven't seen 'em!" Sirius said as he sat on his trunk so it would close properly. "Did you check behind the door?"

"Oh yeah!" James breathed. Sure enough, the robes were behind the door and the two boys were finally ready to leave for the train.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily Evans prided herself on being a punctual individual. Today was not a day to demonstrate it though, as she rushed about searching for last items that were to be packed.

"Lily, let's go! It's time to leave!" Mr. Evans shouted up the staircase.

"Yes, I'm coming!" Lily said as she turned off the light in her room. Finally she would be out of this prison. She would be away from Petunia and at her real home with her friends. The only thing standing between her and her freedom was the car ride there and an apparent solid barrier between the muggle world and the hogwarts express.

As they drove away, Lily took one last look at her house. It would be awhile before she would be back there, and soon enough, she would return in the summer but then it would no longer be a mere 2 months before she would leave again, she would never return to Hogwarts as a student. With a sad sigh, Lily turned her head away and thought of the good things to come. Being a seventh year would be great! She had also been appointed Head Girl, and now had a lot of responsibilities. She wondered who the Head Boy would be as the car drove further and further away from her home, but closer and closer to her sanctuary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As James searched his bag for something, Sirius was watching the students who passed by him.

"Wow, look how short the first years are! Do you ever remember being that small?" Sirius said as a few first years passed by them.

"Not really, maybe it's 'cause we're taller now," James said as he pinned something on his robes.

"Yeah, possibly, but they still look like midgets to me! This year is definitely going to be the best! Hmm, we should really start planning pranks on the Slytherins. Maybe we could make it so they all have shocking pink hair!" Sirius said excitedly, noticing that James was pinning something to his robes, he asked, "James, what's that? You're not…you are! James Potter is Head Boy! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Umm, cause I knew you'd laugh and make fun of me all summer! Plus, I thought maybe it was a joke. I mean, I wasn't even prefect. I figured Remus would be a given for Head Boy," James explained. He was right about Sirius laughing at him, for he was collapsed on the ground holding his sides.

"Ha! You! Head..Boy! What's..gotten..into..Dumbledore!" Sirius managed to spit out between breaths.

Eventually he got up and continued to snort every time he looked at James' badge. James' hoped other people would be more welcoming about his new authority, not that he would use it much. Why would he want to make other peoples lives miserable when he could totally relate to mischief and bad behavior? Unless, he were to use it against Slytherins. Yes, definitely that could work. I This year is gonna rule! /I James thought to himself as he made his way down to the Heads compartment. I I wonder who the Head Girl will be. I hope she's not a nightmare, after all, I will be spending a lot of time with her /I When James entered the compartment there was no one to be found. He took a seat and waiting eagerly to see his new partner walk threw the doors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Oh I have to hurry! What will the new Head Boy think if I'm late the first meeting? /I Lily hurried onto the train and rushed into the compartment. "Sorry, I'm late! You must think I'm terrible! I'm usually very punctual; it's just today-" Lily stopped abruptly for she realized she was speaking to James Potter.

"Tardiness is a bad habit, Evans!" James said tauntingly. I Yes! I'm working with Evans! The most beautiful girl in the school and my one true love! Now she'll have to love me! /I

"You're not H-head boy! Y-y-you can't be! You weren't even a prefect!" Lily stammered out. This could not be happening. Lily had been so please with herself and now she wished she wasn't wearing a badge at all.

"I know, it's a miracle. I think it's a sign we're meant to be together! But anyways, enough about our future together, we can talk about that later. Right now we have to discuss the things on this list," James held out a list and started reading it out loud, but to deaf ears for Lily wasn't listening at all.

I No, not Potter! Why would he be made prefect? The only thing he's good at is making trouble. Well, actually he is rather smart, but that's beside the point! What is wrong with Dumbledore? Maybe it's joke. No, this isn't even funny! I wish someone would just jump out and say "Haha! Got you Lily!"… /I

"LILY! Were you even listening? We have to go talk to the prefects!" James said.

"Oh, right…Okay, well then let's go!" Lily said as if it had been James who was daydreaming. As they walked off to the other compartment, James was thanking the Lord for his luck, and Lily was cursing him to the devil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Prefects compartment, James and Lily explained them their duties and answered questions. James new a surprising amount of information on the Prefect's responsibilities and answered quite a few questions himself. Lily figured it was because his close friend Remus was a prefect. Lily's eyes rested on Remus as she thought about this. He was a sandy haired boy, who was fairly attractive. Lily had always got along well with Remus, mainly because he was the most responsible out of all the Marauders. Remus was very smart and was always willing to help some one out. Lily always felt comfortable around him and could tell him anything. Even though he was close with James, she trusted that he wouldn't spread around her secrets and troubles.

"So, is that all?" James asked in a bored tone. When no one answered he took that as a yes and dismissed all of them. Remus hung back with him and Lily.

"Wow, James Potter has authority! Beware!" Remus said in a slightly mocking voice. He wasn't angry about not getting Head Boy, although he had rather expected it, but he was happy for James all the same.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around, Evans," James said as he and Remus left to find their fellow marauders.

"Yeah, bye," Lily answered not really paying attention. She sat alone in that compartment for several minutes, and then got up and went to find her friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Lily had searched every compartment, her eyes rested on the last one. She knew that she would find her friends in here. She also knew that she would find the Marauders in here. I Just my luck. /I She took a deep breathe and slid the door open. She was right with both her assumptions, for sitting inside the compartment was everyone she had expected. She saw before her: Remus, Peter, Sirius, James, Shayla and Lindsay. As soon as everyone had realized Lily was in their presence, Lindsay and Shayla let out high pitched squeals and ran to hug her.

"Oh my goodness! It feels like forever!" Lindsay said as she hugged Lily as tight as she could.

"I know! I know!" Lily said as she let go of her old friend. Lily saw her properly since her arrival and noticed she had cut her blonde hair so that it lay just past her shoulders. "You cut your hair!"

"Yeah, I got bored of it. I think I want to change the colour now though," Lindsay said as she thought about different colours. Lindsay was a beautiful girl and very talented. She was blessed with artistic talent and a beautiful singing voice. Her eyes were blue and she had a gorgeous smile. Although she sometimes had troubles with her lessons, she still tried very hard and did pretty well.

"I like it like that, it makes your eyes look really nice," Remus said suddenly. Lindsay blushed and muttered a thanks.

The train ride there was very fun. Although Lily didn't want to admit it, the Marauders were making the trip very enjoyable. About midway to Hogwarts, James got up to go get more food from the witch up front. A few minutes after he left, Lily excused herself to go to the bathroom. As she made her way to the rest rooms, she heard James' voice and couldn't help but go see whom he was talking to. As soon as Lily walked in on the scene, she wished she hadn't.

"Oh look, Potter, it's your mudblood girlfriend!" said the drawling voice of Severus Snape. James turned around and spotted Lily. She could see the fear in his eyes, which was something that usually wasn't there.

"Watch your mouth! She's better than you'll ever be!" James yelled at Snape. How he hated him. Just looking at him made him want to lash out in rage.

"I'll say whatever I want, Potter! I am above that filth and proud to be so. She should not be aloud in this school and so long as she and other dirt like her are here, I will put them threw hell!" Snape spat at him. Lily now had tears in her eyes. Although Snape had been horrible since the day they met, it was still hurtful to hear his words. She looked at James and saw that he was about to explode. She didn't want him to fight for her; it wasn't worth it for Snape.

"James, let's go, he's not worth it," she said softly as she put a soothing arm over his hand. James looked into her eyes and all his feelings of hate melted away. In Lily's eyes, he saw hope. He lowered his wand and turned away. Just as they were about to leave Snape sent a curse towards James and it hit him in the back of the head. James collapsed on the floor and was out cold.

"What's your problem? We were just about to leave you alone!" Lily cried as she bent over James. She felt a pulse and relief spread threw her body. Snape started towards her and Lily jumped to her feet. "What do you want?" she screamed. She saw the look in his eye and panic spread all through out her body.

"Oh, Lily, you know what I want. Although you are a mudblood, it doesn't stop you from being beautiful, so you cannot blame me for my urges," Snape breathed as he slammed her against the compartment wall. Lily was trembling and started to cry when voices echoed in the compartment.

"STUPEFY!" bellowed 2 voices. Snape was thrown off Lily and landed unconscious on the floor. Shayla ran over to Lily who was shocked and could barely breathe. Sirius went over to James who was still on the ground not moving.

"Oh thank you guys! I don't know what would have happened! H-h-he just came at me…with this ter-terrible look in his eyes!" She was sobbing into Shayla's shoulder.

"It's okay, Lily, we're here now," Shayla told her softly. She was so glad she and Sirius had decided to go for a walk to stretch their legs. They had heard Lily's cries and came running to find her. Shayla prayed that James was okay. She was sure the nurse could heal him.

They sent an owl ahead to warn Dumbledore that James would be arriving unconscious. The year had been off to a sad start. Lily couldn't help but notice how helpless James looked. She was blaming herself. If only she hadn't interfered! James was a very good wizard; he could have taken care of Snape. I Why do I always interfere? I should have let him hexe the bastard and be done with it! But no, I have to be "honorable". I hope Snape dies in his sleep. He has to get punished for this! /I She cheered herself up a bit by thinking of evil punishments for him. Soon they arrived at the school and Lily was finally home. Although it was not the feeling she had planned on. She was still thinking about what Snape had said. And wondering if he would try to do something to her again. I Please let us all get threw this year safely, God. Please. /I she prayed silently as she stepped out of the carriage and headed for the doors. A new year was about to begin, one that would change the rest of her life.


	4. First

Chapter 4(Changes)- It Was Always You

Summary:  
Lily finds herself restless with guilt as she wanders the corridors at night. She finds herself in the Hospital wing having her first real conversation with a boy she used to hate. Are the tides are changing? I think so! Read and review please:)

James had been rushed to the Hospital wing as soon as the students had arrived in Hogsmeade Station. Stares followed the stretcher carrying him threw the corridor of the train. Whispers started and rumors were flying by the time they had reached the Great Hall. As Lily sat down, she distinctly heard a Ravenclaw fifth year state, "It was Lily Evans! She finally got tired of him asking her out so she did him in!". This statement made Lily laugh a little to herself, but it also got her thinking. What if others thought she had hurt James? Perhaps a hex or two before, but Lily had never done James a serious amount of harm. Her mind continued to race with thoughts threw the Sorting. Suddenly, the noise level settled down. The headmaster had stood up and was ready to speak. Lily paid full attention to him as he addressed the students.

"Another year has begun, here at Hogwarts. For some it is your first and others it is your last. I wish that this be the best year for our seventh years, but I must voice my concern on a certain situation that is arising. Lord Voldemort is coming to full strength. He is looking for supporters to follow him and help him in is dark works. In these times, we must remember not who others wish us to be, but who we are ourselves and who we wish to be. It is not up to another person to decide on how you are to live your life. You alone make that choice. It is not important what colour outlines your robes or what name the Sorting hat shouted out when you were eleven. What matters is who you are deep down inside," Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall and his eyes lingered for a moment on a few students from the Slytherin table. He took a deep breath and then continued.

"If ever you feel the need to talk about some choices you have or are being asked to make, my door is always open and so our the doors of our Heads of Houses and the Head Boy and Girl. Help will always be here for those who need it, but it is up to you to come find it." Dumbledore's grim face changed into a happy one in an instant as he said, "Let the feast begin!" and golden plates filled rapidly before the students eyes.

Lily helped herself to a little bit of everything. She had missed Hogwarts food, along with many other parts of the castle. Soon she would be upstairs in her bed, dozing off into a peaceful sleep. I It's great to be back, I she thought as she watched Sirius attempt to balance a pitcher of gravy on his head. He was quickly stopped by professor McGonagall, but it was amusing all the same. Lily smiled to herself and starting talking with Shayla and Lindsay about the new term. They would be doing NEWTs this year, which apart from OWLs, were the most important wizarding examinations. Lily was still a little uneasy at the thought of these exams and decided to forget about them for a little while. She didn't want or need anymore stress than she already had.

Bodies started moving around her and she realized everyone was leaving. Lindsay and Remus took to the first years while Shay and Lily headed for the door. As Lily was about to go up the marble staircase, Dumbledorr called her back.

"Miss Evans," the old man called out wearily. "You're new dorm is ready for you, would you like me to escort you or do you think you can manage?"

"New dorm?" Lily questioned with raised eyebrows.

"The Heads dorm, Miss Evans," Dumbledore explained. "For you and Mr. Potter to share." There was a slight trace of amusement in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sure I can manage," said Lily. "Where is it, sir?" she added.

After getting the directions from the headmaster, Lily made her way to the portrait of Apolonia the Apple Eater and said the password.

"Zonkos," she whispered and the portrait creaked open revealing a whole in the wall. She climbed threw it and looked around.

The room was much like the Gryffindor common room except instead of red and gold, the room was a deep purple with a lot of silver lining. She saw the staircase and scurried up it to her new sleeping quarters. She saw a door that said "Lily Evans" on it and turned the handle. It was spectacular. The room was a mint green colour and had periwinkle blue accents. The bed had a silky duvet with goose-feathered pillows and in the corner there was cushioned black chair. Beside the chair were a few shelves of books and a couple of empty ones (Lily assumed they were for her to add on to). There was a desk of deep mahogany against the wall and a wardrobe of matching wood. There was a second door in the room and when Lily opened it she saw a beautiful bathroom made of black marble. Although the bath was not as big as the Prefect's, it was still a considerable size and there was also a shower in the corner. Lily was so content with her room that she just lay on her bed for quite some time, soaking in her new surroundings. After awhile though, Lily started to wonder what James' room would look like. Curiosity got the best of her and she left her room and went to the door that said "James Potter" on it. After a few tentative seconds, she creaked the door open.

The room was just as astonishing as Lily's had been. The walls were royal blue and had golden snitches painted along the top edges. The walls also had posters of Quiddicth players that Lily didn't recognize. Lily couldn't help but laugh a little at the snitches because deep down, it really amused her how obsessed James was with Quidditch. Lily looked around the room and saw that James and her had the same furniture; only James' was in different places. He also didn't have a chair but a love seat of emerald green material. Lily crept in to the bathroom and saw that the floor was black tile and the counters were a handsome blue marble. The taps were gold and so shiny that Lily could see herself in them. Lily looked at herself in the mirror and felt sickened. She was snooping around a boy's room that was currently in the hospital wing. She left the room rather quickly and prepared to start her patrol.

The corridors were completely deserted. Lily had been walking around for fifteen minutes and had yet to even pass a ghost. Lily had never been out past curfew and was jumpy at the smallest sounds. A few times she thought she heard echoing footsteps but when she paused to listen there was no sound to be heard. As Lily continued her patrol she saw a faint light coming from the hospital wing. Lily crept up to the door and peaked her head inside where she saw Madame Pomfrey fussing over James.

"You're always here! Honestly, Mr. Potter, I don't understand why you don't just sleep here every night!" the stern nurse yelled impatiently as she searched her cupboards for a potion.

"You can't tell me you don't enjoy my company, Poppy" James said flashing his infamous grin. The patron looked as though she was hard fought not to smile back.

"I have to go fetch a potion, Potter," she told him. "Do not move until I get back!"

Madame Pomfrey left the room and headed down the corridor so quickly that she didn't even notice Lily. Lily stepped in the room and cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Hello, Evans," said James cheerfully. "What brings you here at this time of night? Not that I'm complaining mind you."

"I just came to see how you were doing," Lily replied. Truthfully, Lily had no clue why she was here. She wasn't even friends with James. She hated James. Yet here she was, standing in front of him asking how he was.

"I am doing simply marvelous!" he chimed. He cracked a smile and Lily practically hit the floor her knees were so weak.

"Okay," Lily said slowly. "Well, now that I've seen you're okay, I'll just leave you alone." Lily turned towards the door but James stopped her.

"No, Lily," James called. "Stay and tell me what's really on your mind."

He had used her first name again and that made Lily stop. She hesitated and then made her way back over to James' bed. She sat down on the end of it and let out a big sigh.

"I just feel bad," Lily confessed. "I'm the reason you're hurt. I always interfere! I should have just let you deal with him on your own but I felt I had to step in. It's lucky you're not dead!" Lily buried her face in her hands. James on the other hand smiled and let out a snort of laughter. Lily looked up in shock at his light heartedness of her comment.

"Okay, first of all, stop being so over dramatic; I'm fine. Snape barely hurt me. I am far from death," James told her. "Sirius has sent me here for worse injuries before." Lily laughed at this and showed her brilliant smile.

"But I still interfered," said Lily.

"To be quite honest, I'm glad you did," James told her.

"Why on earth would you be glad about I this /I ?" Lily waved her hands at James bandaged body.

"Well you see, if you hadn't interfered I would not be in this Hospital wing and I would have been denied this pleasure of having a full conversation with you." James explained.

"Oh, James don't be like that," said Lily. "We could have had many conversations if you hadn't always acted so above everyone."

"Ouch! That's not very nice," said James, pretending to be hurt. "Really, is that the way to treat someone who is on their deathbed?"

The two of them burst out in laughter but it ended as quickly as it began. There was an awkward silence and then Lily stood up abruptly and turned to leave.

"I hope you feel better, James" she told him.

"James?" he questioned. "What happened to Potter?"

"It's rude to call someone by their last name all the time," Lily explained. "We'll be working together now so we should call each other by our first names."

"Alright then, I Lily /I ," said James. "Will you come see me tomorrow?"

"No," Lily told him. James' face fell and she continued. "I'm sure you'll be in class tomorrow. The nurse can't keep you away from Sirius for too long."

They both smiled at each other and Lily left the room. It had been one of the only real conversations they had had during their whole time at Hogwarts. Lily was still smiling as she made her way back to her new room. James also fell asleep with a grin on his face.


End file.
